Conventional glass sheet transferring devices used in glass sheet processing systems include topside support devices, mold shuttles and conveyors of the roller and air support types. Typically, these systems provide continuing motion of a glass sheet during its transfer from processing apparatus in a processing operation. These transferring devices are unable to easily index the glass sheet during its movement.
Often, it is necessary or desirable to interrupt the continuous movement of the processed glass sheet to inspect it or to perform other post processing activities. The complexity of conventional transferring devices frustrates the interruption of these continuous transferring devices.
Furthermore, when using a conventional roller conveyor much of the glass sheet surface is contacted by conveyor rolls increasing the potential for scratches, marking (by materials that cannot stand the heat) and application of dirt and dust during the conveyance. Also, when a formed glass sheet breaks, the glass often becomes lodged between the rolls and into any hot contact material causing scratched glass sheets. Finally, a roller conveyor cannot be used to convey a bent glass sheet having wings pointed downward.